


You're the only one I trust to do this.

by WhisperingMagpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Cutting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: There was no one else he trusted to stop when he’d had enough





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: I have no desire to self harm. No need to worry about me. Just a fictional scene that came to mind.  
> However, if you find cutting or blood triggering, whether for pain or pleasure, here’s your warning.

Sharp searing pain rocked his senses. Made him gasp and squirm, head lulling back against the sheets.

“Where do you want it?”

Sam blinked hazy eyes slowly and parted his thighs in response, legs flopping down against the bed. He was stripped down to his boxers, pale limbs exposed. Along his inner thighs was his favorite place. No one would see the marks and ask questions. He’d feel it later when his legs rubbed together as he walked.

Dean brought the knife down again, cutting a thin line across his brother’s leg, smiling when a pleased sigh sang from his lips, a trail of blood sliding down pale skin.

Sam’s eyes fluttered closed and he licked his lips absently. The pain made every muscle buzz. His hands clenched tightly then relaxed, releasing some of the built up energy. He didn’t do this because he felt he needed to be punished. No, it hurt so good. And it wasn’t about getting off either. The pain made him feel alive. It sharpened his senses.

And there was no one else he trusted to stop when he’d had enough. No one else that cared to stop before he pushed his limits too far.


End file.
